Colonial Christmas
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: As Christmas had finally arrived, Emperor Spleriia Splero was about to celebrate his day with his royal Splenish and Furrian entourages as well with his very close friends from both Zootopia and Possum Springs. What's more to expect in such a great holiday celebration with the reigning absolute monarch of the Empire of Splena?
1. The Splenai's Guests

Inside the kitchenette of the Splenai Castle, Splero was cooking a tofu turkey while Michelle was mixing the dough for the tacos that she would make after her husband was done in using the stove oven.

'Sweetheart?'

'Hmm?'

'Are you done with the tofu turkey?'

'It's almost done, Michelle.'

'Okay.'

The absolute monarch kept on looking at the tofu turkey that was being cooked inside the oven. When the machine gave off a few beeps, Splero wore a pair of cooking mittens and he removed the baked meal to cool it off. The savory aroma of the tofu turkey makes the arctic vixen pleased.

'Wow. That tofu turkey smells so good, dear.'

'Thanks, Michelle. I been cooking these meals for a long time.'

'Really?'

'Yep. I always know how to make this long before the conflict.'

'That's fantastic. I hope our guests would like it.'

'They would, girl. They would also love the dessert of carrot-blueberry pie slices as well.'

The arctic vixen giggled as she places taco-shaped dough on the oven. Splero was wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing.

'I'm going to check up on Chimpan, Kalir and Malir for a while, dear.'

'OK then.'

The absolute monarch smiled and he left the kitchenette. When Splero appeared at the living room, he could see Chimpan, Kalir and Malir preparing the gift boxes. The living room around them was being decorated with Christmas lights, festoons and chrysanthemums. There were also red socks and candy canes hanging near the fireplace and the windows. An ancient WW-1 era radio was also playing 'God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen' throughout the entire room.

While the trio were all busy, Splero approached them and he cleared his throat.

'Hey there, guys. How's the gift boxes for our guests?'

'Everything was being prepared, Dad.'

'He's right, Your Highness. Mae and Gregg as well with Nick and Judy would all be so thrilled to their gifts that were brought in for them.'

'It sure does, guys.'

Splero chuckled. He then noticed that the fireplace wasn't been lit yet so the Emperor approaches it and after he placed a few lumps of coals and sticks of firewood, he ignited it with a lighter and the fireplace lights up with a warm healthy fire. He then turned around and faces the others.

'Let's prepare our celebration with the close friends of our imperial colonies, everybody. I could feel the merriness within me.'

The others snickered as they continued in preparing the gift boxes that they would be giving to the guests. Splero then faces to Malir.

'Malir.'

'Yes, Sire?'

'Can you please head to the market and buy some colored ribbons. I'm going to make something extra for the guests.'

'Right away, Sire.'

Splero then gave him some of his pocket money and the timber wolf then left.

'Dad?'

'Yep?'

'What are you going to make from the colored ribbons?'

'Some special badges, my dear Son.'

'I see. Can I help you with that?'

'Sure thing, Kalir.'

The human monarch chuckled as he brushed his heir's forehead with his palm.

...

After preparing everything inside and around the Splenai Castle, Splero and the others were setting up their special dinner when a few series of knocks greeted them from their front door.

'Who's that?'

'I'll go check, Dad.'

Kalir stood up from the living room couch and he approached the door. When the Akita wolf-dog opened the door, Nick was standing in front of him. Judy, Mae and Gregg were also tailing behind him.

'Hey there, man.'

'Ah! Welcome to the Splenai Castle, guys. Come right in.'

Kalir turned his back around.

'Dad, they're here!'

As the others entered, Splero appeared.

'Ah, Whaji Davay!'

'Hey there, Sire.'

'Hello there, Wilde! It's been a while.'

'Though we came here for a good celebration with you and the others.'

'How thoughtful of you, man. I really do appreciate it.'

Judy giggled as she helped in placing Mae's jacket on the couch.

'We're all here to make the celebration a bit more merrier.'

Mae and Gregg both nodded in reply.

'We really wanted to savor in, Splero.'

'Yeah. Me too.'

Splero smiled.

'That's great, guys. Thanks.'

Michelle and Chimpan appeared from the kitchenette.

'Oh look! There they are.'

'Great greetings, guys!'

'Hey there, Chimpan. Hay ya, Michelle.'

The arctic vixen waved at Nick.

'Hey there, Nick.'

With everyone in the living room except for Malir, Splero clapped his hands.

'Okay. Now that everyone's here, shall we all relax our paws out in the fireplace? I'm sure everyone would have some cold paws from the trip outside.'

'Sure thing, Sire. I guess I could use some warmth from there.'

'Yeah. Me too.'

'Count me in then.'

Splero chuckled as Mae, Gregg and Judy sat near to the fireplace. Kalir then poked the fireplace with a metal poker as the trio warmth themselves up in the front of the fire.

'Please make yourselves comfy and warm near the fireplace, guys. After that, we'll be serving dinner in a few moments.'

Nick and Mae perked up.

'Really?'

'What's the meal?'

'Tofu turkey, tacos and a dessert of carrot-blueberry pie slices.'

'Tasty!'

'Man, I never knew that there was carrot-blueberry pie slices for dessert, Sire.'

Judy teases the fox by nudging him with her elbow. Mae's face simply shined with delight upon hearing that tacos were also being made as well for dinner.

'Whoa there, Mae. What makes you smile and all?'

'The tacos, dude. Tacos.'

Gregg smirked.

'Oh boy. There goes the taco girl.'

Michelle giggled as Malir appeared.

'Hey there, guys. I didn't know that everyone had finally arrived.'

'Oh. They sure do, man.'

'By the way, where have you been?'

'Sorry for the delay, Splero. I was caught in a minor rush hour traffic.'

'Well then. That doesn't matter much, Malir. At least you came here in a nick of time.'

'Y-Yeah.'

Splero nodded with a smile towards the timber wolf.


	2. The More, The Merrier

As the others crammed themselves near to the fireplace, Michelle and Chimpan were both helping each other up in placing their cooked meals on the kitchenette table. Splero noticed them and he offered them a helping hand.

'Looks like you guys need to place that pot of newly cooked mashed potatoes. Let me help you with that.'

Both the vixen and the primate smiled.

'Thanks, Sweetheart.'

'Yeah. Thanks for the help. Our hands were starting to sore a bit.'

Splero chuckled as he took the pot and places it on the table. Judy then appeared and peers her head out.

'What's cooking, guys? I could smell the delicious aroma from the living room.'

'We're cooking at lot for dinner, Judy. We have mashed potatoes, carrot-blueberry pie slices, tofu turkey, tacos, rice balls, tea, coffee and some wine.'

'Wine, eh?'

'Yep. Wine freshly made from Savanna Central.'

Chimpan perked up.

'Wine from Savanna Central, huh? I never know that before.'

'Never ever?'

'Yeah. That is the first I ever heard that.'

'I see.'

Splero then smiled at the chimpanzee as he places the bowl of boiled rice on the counter.

'Well. You were going to taste it firsthand when dinner time arrived, Chimp. OK?'

'Oh. S-Sure thing, Sire.'

'Alright.'

The absolute monarch then started to wash his hands in the kitchenette's sink.

'Michelle, why don't you and Chimpan take a rest in the living room for a while. I'm going to keep an eye on the carrot soup while I make the rice balls.'

The vixen's face shined with delight and Chimpan gave Splero a thumbs up sign.

'Thank you, dear.'

'You're welcome, my sweet vixen.'

Michelle giggled as she and Chimpan went to the living room. Kalir and Malir can be seen talking happily with Nick, Mae and Gregg.

'To be honest with you, Gregg...I love to play the drum sets more than the guitars.'

'Why not?'

'Because I just learned more from practicing in playing the drum sets.'

'Well. At least you could spare some time in practicing on the guitars next time.'

'I will do that someday, Mae.'

Nick chuckled as Malir fluffed up his fur on his seat.

'What songs would you play in the drum sets, Kalir?'

'What songs that I would play, you asked?'

'Yeah.'

'Most of the time, I played 'Russian Roulette' and 'Fast Forward'.

'Only those two songs?'

Malir shook his head.

'Well...Kalir does know other songs that he could play with the drums but most of them were Japanese songs.'

'Yeah. Unfortunately, I didn't know their titles as well for now.'

'Oh. That's too bad.'

'I know, Nick but don't worry. I'll remind the recent songs to you, Mae or Gregg next time.'

The timber wolf raises his paw.

'Hey. What about me?'

'Forget it, man. You have a smart mind.'

Kalir chuckled as Malir snickered nervously. Michelle then sat beside him.

'I see that you're a great drummer, Kalir.'

'That's right.'

'I wish you could play the romance song that Splero played during our honeymoon long ago.'

Splero coughed a few times as he could hear her from the kitchenette.

'I could hear that from over here, girl.'

Michelle giggled. The radio played started to broadcast Christmas-based chatters. Judy then approached towards Nick.

'Hey, Slick.'

'Hmm?'

'What's the time now?'

Nick looked at his wristwatch.

'It's now 7 PM, Judy.'

Splero chuckled victoriously and he peered out his head while holding tray of rice balls.

'I guess it's time for dinner then, guys!'

Everyone gathered up towards their own feet with smiles of delight on their faces as they approached to the kitchenette. The table was now being lined up with plates, bowls, cups and cutlery ready to be used.

'Alright, everybody. Let's all seat down on the table and say grace.'

'Okay. Time to sate our hunger then!'

The others laughed as they sat on their seats near to the table. The sight of the tofu turkey, tacos, rice balls and the refreshing beverages greeted them all and makes their hunger stronger by the minute.

'These meals really smell delicious, guys.'

'Oh. Thank you for that, Wilde. I been cooking those delicious food along with the help of my wife, son and my two regents.'

'Anyway, let's our dinner be started with.'

All of them then say grace and after that, they started eating happily to the meals prepared by the Emperor and his family. As they continue on nomming and chatting each other in the kitchen table, a few knocks on the front door interrupted the moment. Michelle perked her ears on hearing it.

'What was that?'

'Sounds like it came from the front door.'

Splero quickly places his teacup on the table and he stood up.

'I guess my other guests were finally hear now, guys.'

'Other guests?'

'Yep. I invited them here so that the more people celebrating here, the more merrier it would be.'

When the Emperor opened the door, an entourage comprising of a hyena, a red fox, a vixen and two timber wolves dressed in their formal wear entered in. Both Splero and Malir greeted them with such fervor.

'Ah! Looks like the Furrian Confederacy entourage were finally here to savor in!'

'They were!'

The hyena chuckled and he embraced Splero tightly.

'How are you, Splero?'

'I'm feeling great, Rei. Good thing you and the others have finally arrived her.'

'Yep. Despite the traffic we expected earlier, we're now all here to make the celebration a bit more cheerful.'

The absolute monarch laughed.

'That's a good thing, man. Anyway, let me introduce you and the others to our other guests over by the kitchenette.'

Both Splero and Malir escorted the Furrians to the kitchenette.

'Rei. Guys. I would like you all to meet Michelle, Chimpan, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Mae Borowski and Greggory Lee.'

'Greetings, y'all.'

The entourage on the table greeted back to the Furrians. Splero then directed his attention to them.

'These folks here were the Furrian leadership of the Furrian Confederacy, guys. Meet Rei Claws, Delorion Claws, Rokusena, Acher and Renar.'

Kalir chuckled.

'Looks like this celebration would be more merrier indeed, Dad!'

'It was. I guess all of us would going to remember this moment for sure.'

Both Rokusena and Delorion teased him with smiles on their faces.

'Hell yeah!'

'Damn right you are, Spleriia.'

Splero snickered.

'Anyway, guys. Please take a seat with the others and take a bite on our delicious meals that we cooked earlier. I certainly hope that you guys would like the taste of it as well.'

'Sure thing, Splero.'

'Thanks!'

The Furrians joined the dinner occasion. The sight of them eating together sends Splero into happy tears.


	3. Silent Night, Holy Night

The dinner occasion turned out to be a happier moment than ever before. The Zootopian, Possum Springs, Furrian and Splenish entourages were all celebrating at the kitchen table as they nommed up their delicious meals while chatting and singing out with one another joyfully. As the radio continued to play a few Christmas songs and hymns, the entire Splenai castle was filled with very happy chatter, joy and laughter.

As Splero and Kalir finished on drinking their tea cups, they stood up.

'Okay, guys. Time for our gift giveaways!'

'To the living room, y'all!'

Judy perked up and Nick nearly made a spit-take upon hearing it.

'Gifts, you say?!'

'Yeah! Come on, Slick. Let's check the gifts that we're about to receive!'

Gregg chuckled while Mae smiled.

'This should be great.'

'It would be, Gregg.'

When the entourages went to the living room, Splero and Kalir were showering the floor with a lot of gift boxes that they brought and prepared. Chimpan, Malir and Michelle joined in as well with the others.

'Alright then. Let's give these gifts away.'

Splero and his furry son then started to distribute the gift boxes to every guest in the castle. Gift boxes of varying sizes and colors were being given to Nick, Judy, Gregg, Mae, Rei, Delorion, Acher, Renar and Malir as well to Chimpan, Michelle and even to Kalir too. When they opened them up, the sight of the gifted colored ribbons, knitted gloves, berets and scarfs make the entourages smile as wide like the Pacific.

'This is a great gift, Sire!'

'Yeah! I really like it so much!'

'Me too! Me too!'

'I never believe that Splero and his family were quite good knitters.'

'Hell yah! This is our golden nuggets that we could wear throughout the years!'

The comments of the guests and his family members make Splero chuckled with a big smile.

'I really do hope that everyone would like it. To be frank and honest, those were the great gifts that I wanted to give away from the very foot of my great Empire.'

Both Michelle and Rokusena giggled. They then tackled him and gave him a shower of kisses. Acher and Renar were laughing out loud while the others watched.

'There goes the two lovely vixens, Delorion.'

'I know, Rei. I love to see Rokusena doing that.'

Rei laughed. Splero then stood up and his face and neck were marked with red lipstick.

'I guess you have made some girls joyful, man.'

'Y-Yeah.'

He then cleared his throat.

'Alright then. It's time for our golden moment outside, guys.'

'Golden moment?'

'Yep. We're going to sing out loud by the Christmas tree outside.'

'For real?!'

'Yeah! Let's go, guys.'

Splero then escorted the entire entourages outside. In the castle grounds, a lot of spectators were cheering happily as they waved miniature-sized flags of the Empire of Splena and colored ribbons tied on their own paws, wrists and wooden sticks. Most of them were also wearing either all-red or all-green clothes or uniforms. On the middle of the field, a large towering Christmas tree dwarfed everyone present on the grounds. As Splero and the others approached it, they encircled it. The absolute monarch then cleared his throat out before he spoke to the entire audience watching.

'My children! Heaven smiles down upon us. Splena, Furria, Zootopia and Possum Springs would now be celebrating its holiest holiday. I wish you all a Merry Christmas to everyone here and beyond!'

The spectators cheered to Splero's simple greeting. As the crowd started to quiet down for the Christmas mass that was about to start, the moon on the starry night shines the entire field. The spectacular splendor plastered joyful smiles on the faces of everyone present.

'To heaven, to Earth, to the Moon, to the Sun.'

'For peace.'

'For happiness.'

'For our blessed ancestors.'

'For the Splena.'

'For the Furria.'

'For the Zootopia.'

'For Possum Springs.'

As they finished on chanting, the large and decorated Christmas tree then lights up. The colorful lights lights up the darkness around them. Just when the snow started to fall from the sky, Splero cleared his throat.

'May Christmas be our greatest moment, everyone.'

'Amen to that!'

'Agreed!'

The crowd quiet down again. They all then started to sing 'Silent Night, Holy Night' both in English and German at the very top of their lungs. As they sang the Christmas carol, their voices echoed throughout the great cities beyond. Above their very heads, the stars on the starry night continued to twinkle on the eyes of the singing mass of people below. Nick, Judy, Gregg and Mae as well with Rei, Delorion, Rokusena, Acher, Renar and Malir were waving their bodies on the carol's rhythm while Chimpan, Michelle and Kalir do the very same.

Splero simply gazes the large yellow star that was on top of the Christmas tree. He then smiled with such joy while tears started to cascade from both of his icy blue eyes.


End file.
